Plights of a Prussian
by Wizarrd
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew lived in the same town for almost all their lives without ever truly acknowledging each other until Matthew is assigned to be Gilbert's new "buddy". A new system in the school that assigned "troublemakers" to "goody goodys". Now Matthew has the impossible task of turning Gilbert Beilshmidt around but he's not sure he wants to change the albino after all. PruCan


**This entire story is dedicated to Alexis Goode. She killed herself in October of this year at 15 years old, she was a wonderful human being and she didn't deserve what happened to her...I miss her so much she was like a sister to me. I hope she's still fangirling over PruCan and PoLiet wherever she is now...**

**On a happier note this will be one of my full Hetalia stories, I don't know exactly how long it's going to be but I'm happy I was finally inspired to write something over my usual one shot xD.**

**PruCan, FrUk, Spamano, PoLiet, RusAme, Giripan, RoBul, AustroSwitz and GerIta**

* * *

The town Gilbert lived in was the same as all the millions of other small towns in the world. Only about a hundred people lived there and everybody knew everybody. It had a few big streets that people from the cities sometimes had to pass through but other than that not many people went through. There wasn't even that much to do there. I mean, it had it's stores, restaurants and parks but nothing exciting ever happened in this stupid town and honestly that was all Gilbert really wanted. Something exciting. Maybe that was why he decided "The Great TP Race" was a good idea. At the time, yeah, it had been a good plan. A brilliant plan actually, and it turned out absolutely hilarious. At least to all the students at the town's only high school Heta High...Not so much to the school's teachers.

The plan had be concocted by the school's three biggest trouble makers: Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and naturally, Gilbert Beilshmidt. The idea had been pretty innocent ... at first. Steal as much toilet paper from the 3 main restrooms of the school as they could, tape it to a wall and run around the entire school trailing toilet paper everywhere. The winner was whoever got caught last. Gilbert, was the inevitable winner. He was fast and tricky enough to outsmart anybody chasing him. Francis was the loser, the first to get caught. After about 10 minutes of TPing the school he bumped straight into his Science Teacher and was dragged to the office. Antonio was lucky, he was caught by a very confused student council member about 5 minutes after Francis who didn't exactly know what to do until a teacher came to collect Antonio. Gilbert however, was running around the school grabbing more and more toilet paper and wasn't caught for a good hour after his friends when he slipped on his own mess. The Great TP Race was one of Gilbert's greatest plans...however it had not gotten him into a very good place.

He currently sat in one of the cold uncomfortable plastic office chairs in front of the principal's desk. Mr. Vargas the usually happy principal was staring him down, Gilbert looked nervously to Francis and Antonio but neither were looking at him. Mr. Vargas was quite terrifying when he was angry- which mind you wasn't very often- and it seemed the other two were too paralyzed to think up any ideas to get them out of this. He just stared at the three boys waiting for something, Gilbert didn't know what.

"Antonio I am very disappointed in you" Mr. Vargas naturally addressed the Spanish boy first, he'd known the boy since he was a baby and Antonio had grown some very strong bonds with Mr. Vargas's grandsons "I expect better from you. I know you aren't a bad kid, why did you do this?"

Antonio just looked terrified, his fists were clenched and he just looked up at Mr. Vargas with an terrified expression.

"Well?" Mr. Vargas questioned

"It just looked like fun" Antonio replied softly

Mr. Vargas turned to Francis "Now why did you do it?"

"The same reason" replied Francis "It looked like fun"

"Gilbert" Mr. Vargas just looked at the albino "Must I even ask why _you _decided to do it?"

"Because it looked like fun and it _was_" Gilbert replied grinning "Plus I did this completely awesomely!"

"Well this wasn't awesome" Mr. Vargas replied sighing "I'm going to have to ask you help the janitors pick _all _of the toilet paper up, _for as long as it takes_ and I'll be calling your parents. We'll discuss further punishments later"

The 3 boys got up in unison. Antonio looked absolutely terrified.

"Wh-What if he thinks I'm a bad influence now and won't let me hang out with Lovi!" Antonio complained loudly "Or Feli!"

"He knows you're not mon ami" Francis replied "We've done worse, anyways, Gilbert was the one doing most of the work"

The trio stepped out into the hallway and grinned at the giant mess of Toilet Paper. Their smiles quickly disappeared when they remembered what they'd be doing after school for the next few days.

"Damn." Gilbert sighed angrily "This is going to be so unawesome"

"Well we did do it" Antonio muttered "It seems fair we pick it up"

"Don't be such a goodie goodie Toni" Gilbert rolled his eyes

"What possessed us to do this..." Francis sighed "I was content with sticking gum onto teacher's chairs and gluing books to tables"

"It was funny!" Gilbert laughed "Funnier than what we usually do"

Both Francis and Antonio cracked up almost immediately.

"Si you're right" Antonio laughed "Did you see their faces?"

"Oui!" Francis grinned

Gilbert groaned "Well we'd better get to work on this damn toilet paper"

Francis frowned and less enthusiastically muttered "Oui..."

Gilbert frowned as well. But not because of the cleaning but because he had a nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

* * *

Matthew Williams had lived in Gilbert's town almost his entire life but the albino barely even knew the other kid existed, if he even knew at all. Everyone knew Matthew's brother (who despite what he may tell you was the younger of the twins), Alfred. He was an athletic jock who had always been popular at school but tended to get himself in trouble quite a lot. Matthew however always ended up paying the price. If anyone wanted to beat Alfred up they always accidentally beat up poor Matthew instead. Sometimes Matthew hated his brother for causing this to happen to him but he'd gotten over it after a while. This was his life. Whatever.

The day of the TP race Matthew had been sitting in a stall trying not to cry. His nose was bleeding and his entire body was sore and bruised. A few minutes ago some bullies had caught Matthew outside the school and beat him to a pulp thinking he was Alfred. Matthew of course and made a beeline straight back into the bathroom and had huddled up in the bathroom for safety. He just curled up into a tight ball in the corner, he knew nobody would notice if he came home late or even came home at all so he might as well just stay in the nice safe bathroom for as long as he could. That's when Gilbert Beilshmidt had entered the bathroom. Matthew knew the albino well. He was self proclaimed "awesome" and would easily get girls if only he wasn't so quickly awkward as soon as they came around. Matthew doubted normal people noticed this though, the small Canadian was just very observant. Matthew's cousin Francis was one of his best friends so he and Matthew had met before but the albino never glanced Matthew's way twice anyways. Francis was easily Matthew's closest family member. He remembered who Matthew was most of the time and had spoken French with Matthew when the panicked boy had come to live here when he was 8 and barely spoke English because he had lived in French speaking Quebec for all his life and his mother, who had died in a car accident, had never thought to teach him English before. Matthew was more than a bit happy his cousin existed. If Francis wasn't around Matthew knew nobody would ever talk to him.

Gilbert looked at Matthew horrified.

"Wow, what happened to you!?" he exclaimed

"I just got beat up" Matthew replied timidly in his naturally quiet voice

"That's unawesome!" Gilbert exclaimed back "I have something to do right now but if you ever need to talk you know where to find me. It's so dumb that someone is getting hurt in my school..." with that the albino had grabbed the toilet paper from Matthew's stall and rushed out as quickly as he had come.

Matthew just sat there shocked. Had someone actually worried about him even if it was for a brief amount of time? That just didn't seem possible. Matthew sighed and forced himself to get up, he'd have a long way to walk to get home.


End file.
